gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
GP4 2008 Offline Championship
The 2008 GP4 Offline Championship was the third official season of the championship. It was contested on Grand Prix 4 using the F1 2008 mod. Azrul Zafri a.k.a azschmy resigned from his place as host at the end of the 2007 season, with jyrr123 a.k.a Jyri Määttä taking his place from 2008 onwards. Joseph Willows won the drivers championship, making him the first ever 2x world champion as he won the championship in 2006. 2nd in the drivers championship was Will Neller for Ferrari, unable to keep his championship hopes alive in Japan where Joseph finished 2nd while Will finished 6th. Felix Sonntag finished 3rd who made the move to Mclaren at the Canadian Grand Prix, after spending the first 6 races at Ferrari, replacing Jyri Määttä who won the 2007 championship but decided to retire after the Monaco Grand Prix. Jay Mckenzie the Polish driver finished a strong 4th with his teammate George Roke finishing 5th in the drivers championship. Rookie Bruno Junqueira got a chance to drive for Ferrari after Felix Sonntag moved from Ferrari to McLaren. He ended up 6th in the championship with 2 wins. However, he was banned from the championship at the end of the season as a result of him being a real-life driver. 7th in the championship was the rookie Florian Völker with an really impressive season for Toro Rosso with 40 points. However he couldn't get a race win because of bad luck, however his teammate Miklós Gál got a win at the Italian Grand Prix. Renault had an awful season with both their drivers Wais Kuba and Roland Mótyán having bad luck, especially Mótyán. He eventually got some luck after the German and European Grand Prixs. All teams scored at least one point in the championship. Force India getting their first point from Viggo Holst who scored an 8th place finish at the Canadian Grand Prix. Super Aguri also got one point at the Nürburgring scored by Adam Wolf. Azrul Zafri and Dimitri Surkov had a bad season not scoring a single point. Signed Teams and Drivers *Felix Sonntag mentioned in a video, that he will quit the Offline Championship , because of an incident at the Monaco GP. But after World Champion Määttä left McLaren he joined them and continued his career. *Jyri Määttä left McLaren after Monaco GP. He wanted to find a new team for 2009 but before the Hungarian GP he announced that he will compete in the rally championship for 2009. *Due to an available seat for Ferrari after Round 6, Rookie Brazilian Bruno Junqueira took the job as Ferrari second driver alongside his experienced teammate, Will Neller. *Paige Knight was unable to compete after she suffered a concussion during the Canadian Grand Prix. Former Spyker driver Sin Cara came out of retirement to replace her at the French GP. *Sonntag also entered all rounds but he did so for 2 Teams. Pre-Season Testing Results Rules *Qualifying session duration has been increased to 30 minutes from 25 minutes in the last season. Season Schedule *The new Marina Bay Circuit which hosted the Singapore GP at night hosted its first Grand Prix in 2008. The race, held on a street circuit designed by KBR, is GP4 Offline Championship first night race. The practice and qualifying sessions also take place at night. *The European GP was scheduled to take place at the Valencia Street Circuit in 2008, changing from the Nürburgring which hosted the event up until 2007. Because both German circuits share the right to host an Grand Prix 4 OC race, the German GP took place at Hockenheimring in 2008. It will continue to alternate between these two circuits yearly. But after an serious problem with the track in Valencia the European GP was held at the Nürburgring once again. They want to fix the problem until 2009. *The United States GP did not hold a Grand Prix in 2008; however, a possible return to Indianapolis in the future was not completely ruled out. *In the run up to the 2007 French GP it was reported that it would be the last Grand Prix to be held at Magny-Cours. Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishers using the following structure: *''Italic means the drivers who sets the fastest lap in the race. *'Bold '''means the drivers who took pole position in the race. Constructors' Championship Category:Formula One seasons